The present invention relates to an improved fender for boats.
The protection of the hull of boats, especially luxury boats, represents a need which is particularly felt in sailing.
During docking maneuvers, even expert navigators touch the berthing structure, which does not always have fenders able to absorb impacts.
At the same time, the need is felt to produce fenders which are easily coupleable to the boat, particularly when the hull has significant curvatures. Assembly is often difficult, especially in the bow and stern area where the curvature is more accentuated.